Adoptive transfer of T cells directed against antigens expressed by neoplastic cells is an immunotherapeutic approach that has proven effective in some patients. A recent advance in adoptive T cell therapy (ATCT) involves the use of T cells transduced with chimeric antigen receptors (CARs) directed against tumor cell associated antigens.
CARs are typically engineered to contain three regions. The N-terminal extracellular region dictates the antigen specificity of CARs and is encoded by a single chain fragment variable region (scFv) derived from the linked VH and VL domains of the antigen binding region of a monoclonal antibody (mAb) specific for the intended targeted antigen. This ligand binding component is followed by a flexible hinge sequence, derived from a CD8α or immunoglobulin sequence and one or more intracellular signaling domains, which may be derived from the cytoplasmic domains of TCR CD3-ε, CD3-γ, or CD3-ζ chains or high-affinity receptor for IgE (FcεRI). The main advantage of CAR technology is that it combines the effector functions of T lymphocytes with the ability of antibodies to specifically bind antigens with high affinity in a non-MHC restricted fashion. Furthermore, patient-derived blood lymphocytes can be readily expanded and transduced with the desired CAR.
A key need for ATCT is target molecules that will be specific to tumors and effectively reduce tumor size when targeted. While most efforts have focused on targeting tumor antigens, it is evident that other components of the tumor microenvironment, including stromal cells, infiltrating immune cells, vasculature, and extracellular matrix, promote tumor growth and metastasis. These components therefore may represent additional therapeutic targets in order to minimize or eliminate cancerous tumors.
Thus, there is an urgent need in the art for compositions and methods to target stromal cells for the treatment of cancer. The present invention addresses this need.